Hunter
|enemies = Redpaw, Chief, Vlad and Vladmir, Professor Whiskers and his men, Irish Wolfhounds, Skippy, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Colleen, his friends, helping Matthew, sports, bones, hot peppers, playing fetch, solving mysteries, music, Halloween, Christmas, dancing, soccer|dislikes = Redpaw, threats to Colleen, villains, being attacked, having bad days|powers = Physical Strength Various martial art skills|weapons = Fists|fate = Becomes romantically attached to Colleen and continues to protect Dog City}}'''Hunter '''is a Dog Detective and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's a Golden Retriever and Colleen's boyfriend. Background When Hunter was a puppy, he dreamed of becoming a Dog Detective since his father was one in his younger age. As Hunter grew older, he decided to take Kung-Fu classes to increase his speed and strength. Those times at those classes and in the gym, gave Hunter a muscular body. His mother warmly encouraged her son to follow his dream while his father tried to wean his son away from his detective dream. Hunter was confused of his father's behavior until he learned that his father suffered from a terrible accident which led to a permeant injury. Hunter promised his father that no matter what happens to him, he'll stay safe. One week after graduating from college, Hunter left Golden Runaway and moved into Dog City where he started the Dog City Detective Academy. The first couple of weeks were hard for Hunter until he began to study and exercise more. The next two years, Hunter began to ace his classes and eventually graduated. The next day, he started his first day at the Dog Detective Agency. He was excited about being assigned to his first mission. Unfortunately, the only job that Yapper assigned to Hunter was paperwork. Hunter was confused by the job and asked Yapper why he was assigned to paperwork when he was the top of his classes at the academy. Yapper told Hunter, that the current agent who was responsible for paperwork was fired, so somebody needed to take his place. Seeing that he can't do anything about that, Hunter began to work diligently with the paperwork. While working with the paperwork, he saw the other Dog Detectives bringing criminals to justice. He hoped he'll be able to prove himself as a dignified detective, very soon. One day later when Hunter was working on the paperwork, he received a distress signal saying that Redpaw and his men were terrorizing Golden Runaway. Thinking that his parents may be in terrible danger, Hunter came to Golden Runaway where he fought and defeated Redpaw. For his bravery and heroism, Yapper reinstated Hunter as a detective and was placed on Pooch's team. One year later, Hunter became romantically linked with a young dog named Colleen after helping her make her dream of becoming a Dog Detective come true. Development Hunter is loosely based off the character with the same name from the Warner Bros animated television series, ''Road Rovers. ''The storywriter was inspired by the character's optimistic and agile personality. Personality Because of his Golden Retriever temperament, Hunter is shown to be extremely intelligent, kind, reliable, friendly, trustworthy and confident. He is also shown to be very happy, optimistic, hyperactive and cheerful. Because of Hunter's chipper and kind nature, he's a very likable person and the perfect guy to be friends with. Hunter loves to hang out his friends, play fetch, soccer and to listen to music. Since Hunter is very chipper and hyperactive, he can be a little naive like not noticing someone's villainous nature until the last minute. However, Hunter is shown to be highly intelligent and skilled with advanced technology. Once he met Colleen for the first team, he posed as a supportive and confident ally when she was planning to pass an exam to become a Dog Detective. While the Dog Cadets teased Colleen because she was a female. Hunter believed that Colleen could pass the exam, no matter what gender she is. After helping Colleen, it inspired Hunter to ask her out on a date where she accepted. Hunter's sympathetic and comforting nature strengthens his relationship with Colleen, every day. Hunter has a strong love for sports and loves to play soccer and watch hockey. In fact, soccer is what helped Hunter develop a muscular body. Physical appearance Hunter is a slender and muscular Golden Retriever wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Hunter is an anthropomorphic dog. * '''Athletic Strength: '''Because of Hunter playing soccer, taking karate classes and going to the gym, it helped Hunter develop a muscular body. * '''Athletic Speed: '''The sports and physical education gave Hunter, the powerful speed of a dog. * '''High Intellect: '''As a result of taking the detective classes at the academy, Hunter gained a high level intelligence. * '''Expert Martial Arts: '''His times at the karate classes and the academy, Hunter became a master martial arts and an expert at hand-to-hand combat. * '''Immortality: '''Hunter is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The North Wooten In this feature film, Hunter serves as a supporting character. He is determined to rescue the disappearing kids and defeat the kidnapper. Later in the movie, he helps Matthew change the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. The Fox and the Pooch In the second feature film, Hunter serves as a supporting character. He's one of the dogs, who doesn't have a prejudice against foxes. The Black Lion Hunter serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Trivia * Hunter's middle and last name starts with the same letters as his dog breed. * Hunter is the only member of the Dog Detective team, who isn't an orphan Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Agents Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Detectives Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spies Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Dancers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Athletes Category:American characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mentors